Under the Hood
by SilentSpeaker13
Summary: K2, slash  don't like, don't read  Kyle thinks about what it's like under Kenny's hood.  Pretty fluffy.  Enjoy!


**AN: Alright people, here's my first story. Hope you enjoy and I appreciate any reviews. Any. At all. Seriously. :)**

* * *

><p>It's another world under that hood.<p>

When Kenny grabs his face and pulls it toward him it's like disappearing into the void.

Except not.

Kyle knows it should feel like sensory deprivation, being sucked into that dark, warm cavern, but if that's how they how they torture prisoners, fuck he'd sign up any day of the week. It's sensory overload under that layer of bright cotton, under a layer of fabric that seems so thin when he thinks about its momentous ability to transport him to someplace other than the piece of Earth in a stupid suburban, hick town he was standing on seconds ago.

It's so dark under that hood, he can see even less of Kenny's face than he can outside, when Kenny still keeps his hood drawn up and the laces pulled so tight only his eyes are clearly visible. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kyle wonders if Kenny does this to keep this scared other world of his secret, somehow it makes sense.

He can see a glimpse of his face for less than a second when Kenny draws him in, moth to the flame. Just long enough to see the sly grin, the light and glimmer in those eyes. Then the darkness envelopes him and his other senses all come to life at once, reacted so strongly that he is almost too overwhelmed to notice anything. Almost.

He can smell the years of life Kenny has lived, the dirt and dust and something so earthy that's just Kenny. He can feel the heat radiating off his covered companion, the pulse of both their bodies making the temperature under the hood warm and humid, even if the Colorado air is bitter and stinging with the bite of winter surrounding their bodies. He can hear the pulse of both their heartbeats, hard and rapid with excitement and anticipation, and Kenny's short bursts of breath, belying all the confidence and smugness the other boy claims to have. And finally, oh God, finally he can taste as their lips meet and press into one another.

And suddenly all his senses are pushed even farther into overdrive. Kenny's smell plunging up into his nose, his brain, both their hearts beating so hard Kyle's a little afraid one of them might stroke out, and the feelings: Kenny's hair brushing into his face, the gloved hands keeping his face firmly in that otherworldly plane, the friction of his cotton gloved hands against the cotton back of Kenny's sweatshirt, their lips, firm and smooth, pressing and pushing and grabbing at each other as if to convey a million feelings and thoughts they might never say aloud. The sweet taste of Kenny as their mouths open and probe each other's, a taste he can never identify and never ceases trying to.

For right now it doesn't matter that this is only a temporary moment. It doesn't matter that soon they will pull apart and separate before their friends join them at the bus stop. It doesn't matter that they will act like nothing has happened or will happen again. It doesn't matter that in half a year's time their public schooling will be completed and they will most likely face their first physical separation since preschool. Right now they are still in that other world and nothing else means anything at all. They are just two boys, two young men on the brink of adulthood who press into each other with more feeling and emotion than either one could ever say. Right now that is all that matters.

When Kyle finally pulls back he can see a glimmer of something in his friend's eyes, something that flickers like the tip of a glacier, evidence of the immense magnitude that remains in hiding below the surface. After a moment the glimmer dies down and seems to disappear, but when Kyle looks into those eyes he can still see the barest flicker of it there, and he knows it is reflected back in his own eyes.

The moment has come and gone and Kyle is once again on Earth, just another high school man-boy waiting in the cold winter air of a Colorado morning for his lifelong companions and a stupid yellow school bus. But as he waits Kyle closes his eyes momentarily like he does every morning, reliving his otherworldly experience briefly and dreamily as he sighs contentedly. Tomorrow he knows it will happen all over again and he can't help but hope that maybe this time he'll be transported there forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't too bad and I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
